Much Ado about Nothing
by thefujoshifreak
Summary: Konoha Academy is one of the most prestigious schools in the Tokyo district. Located in the Minato ward, the school has attracted students from all over Japan and even some international students. Konoha has a dormitory, where one Uchiha Sasuke stays. One day, the dorm elevator breaks down, trapping him and Naruto inside. NaruSasu AU, One-shot


FF Prompt

Elevator AU: Two main protagonists get stuck in an elevator together. Confessions are confessed (hence the word confessions)

Much Ado about Nothing

_NaruSasu_

**Neither Much Ado about Nothing nor Naruto belongs to me, otherwise The Last wouldn't have been made into a movie. I'm just borrowing the title from Shakespeare ^_^ **

Konoha Academy is one of the most prestigious schools in the Tokyo district. Located in the Minato ward, the school has attracted students from all over Japan and even some international students. Because of this, Konoha has a dormitory, which is a tall white building consisting of fifteen floors, twenty rooms per floor.

Staying on the eleventh floor is one Uchiha Sasuke, vice-president of the student body and honor roll student.

Sasuke pressed the 'close' button on the elevator and the doors proceeded to close. He had forgotten his chemistry textbook in his friend Neji's room and went back to retrieve it. Sasuke stifled a yawn; he only managed to sleep for three hours because he was finishing of an essay, and now he had to get up early to do his presidential duties. Damn those teachers, do they think that he has 30 hours a day or something?

Just before the doors completely shut, somebody stuck their hand between the metal plates and slid their body into the elevator.

"Phew, made it!" the newcomer breathed as the elevator started to move. Sasuke took one look at him and made a displeased noise at the back of his throat; he did not really want to deal with his roommate first thing in the morning, especially when they are fighting.

"Tch." _Ten more floors_

That caught the other occupant's attention. He whipped his neck back so that he was facing Sasuke, inadvertently locking his azure blue eyes with Sasuke's.

"Oh. G'morning Sasuke! I thought you went to class already?" The blond boy chirped, either not noticing or caring the raven's not-so-friendly disposition, but Sasuke did not greet the boy back, his phlegmatic face masking his inner turmoil. The elevator rumbled as the silence hung awkwardly between the two teenage boys.

Okay, maybe it was a one-sided fight on his side

Sasuke sighed softly, looking at the numbers on the display as if willing the elevator to go down faster.

_Eight more to go_

The blond looked like he wanted to say something else, but was interrupted when the elevator started decelerating all of a sudden, jerking unevenly while it did so, causing the pair to crash to the floor with the momentum. Unluckily for Sasuke, his elevator companion decided to fall onto him, knocking the wind out of his lungs.

"Bwaaah!"

"Mmph!" White-hot pain radiated from his stomach to every fibre of his being as the full weight of a healthy teenage boy slammed onto him. He closed his eyes, trying to will the pain away.

The elevator gave one last shudder before stopping completely.

"Na-ru-to, get off…" he managed to wheeze

"Oh, I'm so sorry Sasuke! You okay?" his roommate asked worriedly after he rolled off

"_Does it look like I'm okay?" _Sasuke snapped and tried to sit up, wincing at the sharp pain that ensued.

"Uhh… I think you should lie down first?" Naruto suggested

The angry response Sasuke was about to fire died as the lights in the elevator flickered then turned off completely, leaving the boys in complete darkness.

"What the hell…" Naruto muttered, "Elevator broke down…"

"No shit Sherlock" Sasuke snorted from below, his irritation coming back with the decreasing pain.

"What the hell is your problem?" Naruto bit out, getting angry "You're acting like a menstruating woman"

Sasuke chose not to answer, and the elevator was silent once more until Sasuke heard Naruto unzip his school bag and rummage for something inside. There was a small cry of "yes!", and a flashlight switched on.

"Gama-chan never fails me!" Naruto cried happily, hugging his frog-shaped flashlight

The raven-haired teen wanted to ask why Naruto had a flashlight, but remembered that he was supposed to be ignoring him, so he quietly watched Naruto stand up to press the emergency alarm button on the elevator wall. Once he was done, Naruto sat back down onto the floor and leaned against the wall.

"Uhh, do you have your phone now? I left mine in the room. Maybe we can call for help." the blond asked. Sasuke shook his head; he left his in his bag in class.

"Haaah…Hope they fix this soon… I don't wanna miss breakfast…" Naruto mumbled to himself, twirling the flashlight idly around his fingers

"Only you can think of food even in a predicament like this," Sasuke blurted out almost fondly, then his brain caught up to it and he inwardly cursed. There goes the cold shoulder plan.

"Oh so Uchiha Sasuke decides that he wants to speak to me now" Naruto said sarcastically "so you mind telling me what got your panties in a twist, or do we have to play '20 questions'?"

Sasuke flinched. He could feel Naruto's piercing gaze even without looking at the blond. He himself didn't really understand why he decided to start ignoring his best friend cum roommate, so how was he going to explain it to him?

"Okay, let's change the question. Did I do anything to you?"

Immediately, Sasuke felt his face grow hot and thanked the heavens that Naruto couldn't see him well right now. His brain struggled to formulate a response, but he found that his tongue had twisted into knots.

* * *

"_I'm backkkk!" Kiba sounded from the door, carrying a bulky seven-eleven plastic bag and KFC takeaway. _

"_Took you long enough" Naruto said "I'm starving to death here" _

"_Dobe" Sasuke shook his head. Shikamaru and Chouji abandoned the Xbox in favour of helping Kiba set down the food and alcohol._

_It was Naruto's 16__th__ birthday. Kiba had coaxed his older sister, Hana to buy alcohol for them to celebrate. It was small-scale, taking place in Naruto and Sasuke's dorm room as their final exams start the next day, but everyone agreed that it was better than nothing. _

_However, the celebration only lasted for two hours as the birthday boy unexpectedly had a low tolerance, and was thus drunk off his ass by his second bottle of Vodka Cruiser. Once all their guests had gone back to their rooms and Naruto was safely on his bed, Sasuke took to throwing out the garbage and tidying up their room._

_After he was done, Sasuke opted for another can of beer with Pepsi over studying as he was still quite sober. He was enjoying his beverage, basking under the moonlight when he felt an arm drape over his shoulder. _

"_Sasssssuke" Naruto slurred "Me want drinkkk" _

"_No." the raven said, taking another sip from his ceramic cup_

"_Gimme!" Naruto made a grab at the cup, but missed and landed face-first onto Sasuke's lap. Sasuke let out a chuckle._

"_Not funny!" the blue-eyed teen mumbled. Before Sasuke knew it, he was almost nose-to-nose with his roommate, causing him to drop the cup in surprise. _

"_Sasuke…"_

"…"

"_You look nice when you smile"_

_Then Sasuke felt a pair of warm lips on his._

_Naruto was kissing him. _

_Shell-shocked, Sasuke did not make a move to push his roommate off. He regained his bearings when he felt a tongue swiping his lower lip and fingers trailing up his thigh. His accelerating heartbeat was as loud as a bass drum; he was scared for a moment that Naruto would hear it. He opened his mouth timidly and Naruto drove in like a tiger to a piece of meat._

_Sasuke felt as if the world just stopped spinning. All he cared about at that moment was how Naruto's tongue was setting off fireworks inside his body. Blood was shooting to his groin at an alarming rate and he had no control over his limbs; he was just going along with Naruto's pace. _

_By the time they parted for air, Sasuke felt like a melting lump of butter. His body temperature had skyrocketed, his face the colour of a tomato, and a tent visible in his pajama bottoms. _

"… _you…" Naruto murmured, breath ghosting Sasuke's ear_

"…"

"_I reaaaally like you…Sassssuke…" _

_Like the insensitive dumbass he is, Naruto fell asleep on Sasuke's shoulders after that, leaving a sexually frustrated and emotionally confused Sasuke to finally come to terms with his long-term crush on his best friend slash roommate at one am and in beer-soiled clothes. _

'_And to boot, he doesn't even remember a single thing!' _Sasuke gritted his teeth. The morning after his birthday, the dumbass just went about the day as per usual, not showing any recollection of the night before.

"Helloooo~ Earth to Sasuke?" Naruto shone the light in Sasuke's face, causing his eyelids to snap shut in reflex "You gonna start anytime this year?"

"It's nothing," he finally said, turning around so Naruto wouldn't be able to see his expression "forget it"

"Like hell it's nothing!" Naruto seethed. He leapt over so he was face-to-face with Sasuke before the latter could react in time "whatever it is, it made you…like this. What happened?"

Even though Gama-chan lay forgotten in the corner, Sasuke could still faintly see the contours of Naruto's face, and his _beautiful_ blue eyes filled with rage. His breath hitched.

"It…doesn't concern you" Sasuke ground out almost desperately, pressing his body closer to the wall to create more distance between them, to get away from Naruto's welcoming heat although the latter would just bring his face closer.

"Sasuke! Can you stop being a proud stubborn prick for once? What the hell is wrong with you all of a sudden? Did I do something? Why are you being so distant?!" Naruto's tirade decreased in volume with each passing sentence, picking and chipping off Sasuke's willpower until finally…

"I thought we were friends…" The last sentence was said softly, almost as if it wasn't meant for the other's ears. "Friends trust each other right?"

With that, whatever remaining resolve Sasuke had crumbled to the ground in pieces. Taking its place was the guilt that had accumulated for the past week and longing for the blond boy in front of him.

Naruto had always been one of his greatest weaknesses.

"You were d-drunk…" Sasuke began in a flurry, his brain too clouded with many bizarre emotions to think coherently "You wanted to drink more butIdidn'tletyousoyoukissedmeandsaidyoulovedmeandwentbacktosleep"

There was not a single sound except for Sasuke's panting

"…what…"

"I'm not saying that again!"

"I kissed you?" Sasuke flinched; face immediately flushing at the memory that haunted his dreams every other night.

Naruto punched the wall of the elevator out of the blue, startling Sasuke

The raven felt himself wincing. Out of all the scenarios that flashed through his head, this was the worst. He all but braced himself for Naruto's denial and indirect rejection.

_Please don't be disgusted_

_Please don't be disgusted_

"And I thought that was a dream!"

_Please don't be…_

"…Huh…" Sasuke gaped, mouth opening and closing like a fish. Wasn't Naruto angry?

"Man, so wonder it felt so real, 'cuz it _is_ real!" laughter bubbled from the blond, filled with relief and a hint of trepidation

"You…what?"

"Well, I guess I owe you a long overdue apology then" said Naruto sheepishly "sorry, heheh, no wonder you were so awkward… how about I treat you to that sushi place down the street to make it up?"

Naruto was laughing it off, treating the whole thing as a joke, but something in his voice sounds forced. Sasuke has known Naruto long enough to tell the difference, no matter how slight.

He felt hope course through his veins. Maybe there is a possibility that…

"What're you sorry for? You were drunk; you didn't know what you were doing." Sasuke decided to say after a moment of contemplation

Naruto scratched his head "Ehhh for like stealing your first _and_ second kiss hahaha" he grinned widely, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

Sasuke thought back to their first "kiss" back in the first year in Konoha Academy. He and Naruto were involved in a staring contest when one stupid guy tripped and accidently pushed Naruto forward, which ended up with them locking lips.

"But I don't really mind" Sasuke said, his tone carefully nonchalant

A glimmer of hope shone in Naruto's blue eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it came "are you actually hearing yourself Sasuke?" Naruto asked incredulously "your MALE best friend kissed you twice, and you're saying you don't mind?"

Sasuke chose to remain quiet; it cannot get any more clear-cut than this dammit! Notice it you dobe! And tell me you like me so I can tell you I like you!

…Stupidity is contagious. It must be. There is no way Sasuke was this stupid before.

"…"

"…"

"Uhh…Okay then. But I still feel bad though, even if you think first kisses are silly and all…"

The raven-haired genius wanted to bang his head on the wall.

He decided to try another approach

"You like me don't you?"

The response was instantaneous.

"Wha—What?"

"You like me"

"N-no I don't, what gave you t-that idea?!"

"Because, your voice goes high whenever you lie" Sasuke mentally patted himself on the back for being able to sound collected. "You're always so obvious dobe"

There was a pregnant pause before Naruto leaned in even closer to Sasuke to the point where Sasuke could feel his breath on his ears.

"Fine…gig's up then I guess. Damn Shikamaru for being right…" Naruto took a deep breath "I like you Sasuke, your teme-ness, your PMSing and how you stuck with me all this while. I want to date you."

The raven can't help feel goosebumps at the sincerity of those words. Girls flocking around him screaming love confessions left and right are a daily occurrence, but something about the way Naruto said it struck a chord inside him; it's direct and so Naruto.

Or maybe it was just Naruto

"B-but don't worry! Nothing has to change! You don't have to like you know break up—I mean distance yourself or anything because I'll totally find a way to get over it and you—" Naruto stopped his rambling as the lights in the elevator flickered on

"We apologize for the inconvenience, service will resume momentarily," the speaker in the elevator buzzed

For the first time since Naruto's birthday celebration, Sasuke dared to look straight into those blue eyes he secretly liked so much. They glimmered with unshed tears, openly showing the raw hurt and defeat that gripped at Sasuke painfully.

Impulsively, Sasuke pulled his best friend into a hug. It was so out-of-character for him that it surprised both of them. Naruto froze, but slowly put his arms around Sasuke.

"How long?"

"S-since middle school, our 3rd year" Sasuke felt butterflies fluttering in his stomach, to think that Naruto had a crush on him for so long, but still managed to keep it to himself so not to ruin their dynamic.

He almost wanted to cry. Almost.

"Tch, Dobe! You should have said so sooner!" All that pent-up frustration from last year and late night jerk-off sessions thinking about his best friend last year seemed like a waste of time. They both like each other, but was so good at hiding it that nobody knew except themselves.

They were both idiots.

"Sasuke? You all right?" Naruto sounded taken aback

"I like you too Naruto!" Sasuke all but screamed, his blush coming back full force. As if on cue, the elevator started to move again. The number eight blinked on the monitor and decreased to seven.

"You…like me?" Naruto asked

"I'm not saying it again" Sasuke huffed and made to push the blond off, but Naruto suddenly meshed their bodies back together again.

"Oh god, I can't believe it. Sasuke…" Naruto laughed, laying his head on Sasuke's shoulder

Sasuke's face and ears were tingling. Damn the pale Uchiha skin! Naruto doesn't look like he's embarrassed at all!

"So," Naruto started after letting him go, cheery grin on his face "now that we both like each other…"

The metal confinements of the elevator opened, revealing the long awaited corridor that led to the school campus. Light filled up the elevator, illuminating Naruto's tanned face, making his blue eyes sparkle even more.

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

* * *

Author's Note: I don't promote underage drinking by the way eheheh. I Hope you enjoyed this ficlet ^_^

Bye bye~


End file.
